Zwillingssterne
by Cat14
Summary: Harry und Draco entdecken das sie die gleichen Träume haben!
1. Default Chapter

Wie versprochen geht es diesmal schneller weiter!  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Harry blickte irritiert zu Sirius. Hatte dieser ihn gerade etwas gefragt?  
  
"Du Sirius was hast du gerade gesagt?"  
  
"Ich wollte wissen ob du Lust hättest mit mir eine Runde Quidditch zu spielen?"  
  
"Tut mir leid, aber ich wollte noch in die Bücherei." Jetzt sah Sirius ihn perplex an.  
  
"Was gibt es denn da so Wichtiges? Du bist jetzt schon seit Tagen da!"  
  
"Na ja, ich möchte meine Hausaufgaben fertig haben bevor sie kommen."  
  
"Verstehe damit du deine Zeit nur mit Lili und James verbringen kannst und dich um nichts anderes kümmern musst." Jetzt lächelte Harry.  
  
"Genau! Danke das du es verstehst, ich geh dann mal wir sehn uns dann ja beim Essen." Mit einem entschuldigenden Blick machte er sich auf den Weg. Es war einfacher gewesen als er gedacht hatte Sirius zu belügen. Aber jetzt sollte er sich besser beeilen, Malfoy wartete bestimmt schon auf ihn.  
  
"Wo warst du so lange Potter?" Langsam wurde er zum Hellseher!  
  
"Ich hab mich noch mit Sirius unterhalten. Schon eine Idee was wir jetzt versuchen?" Langsam gingen ihnen die Optionen aus. Sie hatte alle Bücher die für jeden zugänglich waren durch und dank einer Erlaubnis von Snape für Malfoy auch die der verbotenen Abteilung.  
  
"Ich würde jetzt gerne ja sagen, aber mir fällt nichts mehr ein." Harry ließ sich frustriert auf den Platz gegenüber von Malfoy fallen. Tja was nun? Warten bis irgendetwas geschah oder in Aktion treten? Normalerweise würde er ja das letztere tun, nur dass er diesmal keinen Anhaltspunkt hatte, was er unternehmen sollte.  
  
"Potter ich mache diesen Vorschlag zwar nicht gerne aber außer dir ist ja niemand hier und wir brauchen beide einen freien Kopf. Wie wär's mit einer Partie Quidditch?"  
  
Harry wischte sich die schweißnassen Haare aus der Stirn, das hatte Spaß gemacht! Er liebte es wenn ihm der Wind um die Ohren pfiff und sein Besen unter ihm vibrierte. Es war ein Gefühl der absoluten Freiheit und durch nichts zu übertreffen. Was aber das sonderbare war, es hatte Spaß gemacht sich im fairen Wettstreit mit Malfoy zu messen - das erste Mal! Sie hatten sich nichts geschenkt und jeder hatte versucht bei dem anderen eine Schwachstelle zu finden und diese auszunutzen. Mit dem Ergebnis, dass es jetzt Zeit fürs Mittagessen war und sie total verschwitzt aber auch durchgefroren waren.  
  
"Weißt du Potter, das sollten wir bei Gelegenheit wiederholen!" Gemeinsam stellten sie ihre Besen neben der Treppe ab.  
  
"Jederzeit und dann krieg ich dich!"  
  
"Träum weiter!"  
  
" Davon träum ich jede Nacht."  
  
Malfoy sah ihn erschrocken an: "Jetzt wird's unheimlich .. ich auch.......Allerdings besiege ich dich da MAL WIEDER - nicht das du das jetzt falsch verstehst!"  
  
Gut gelaunt und lachend kamen sie in die große Halle und bemerkten nicht die verblüfften Blicke der Anderen.  
  
Gemeinsam setzten sie sich und redeten weiter, ihre Unterhaltung wurde allerdings durch das Essen unterbrochen.  
  
Nach dem Essen wollte er wieder mit Malfoy zur Bücherei - irgendwie war jetzt wieder mit mehr Elan bei der Sache. Doch Sirius zog ihn beiseite. Malfoy gab mit einem Nicken zu verstehen, dass er schon vorgehen würde.  
  
"Harry wo warst du eigentlich, als ich in die Bücherei wollte warst du nicht da und dann kommst fröhlich und friedlich mit Malfoy zum Essen?!"  
  
"Ähm.........naja wi...............ich konnte mich nicht mehr konzentrieren und Malfoy hatte die Idee das wir ne Partie Quidditch spielen könnte, da wi.......ich mich hinterher bestimmt wieder besser auf un........meine Arbeit konzentrieren könnte."  
  
"Und seit wann versteht ihr euch so gut, ich dachte immer ihr könntet euch nicht leiden?" Harry guckte verdutzt irgendwie hatten er und scheinbar auch Malfoy das total vergessen.  
  
"Ich glaube das haben wir vergessen." Sirius Blick nach zu urteilen waren diese Worte nicht mit Gold zu bezahlen.  
  
"Kannst du mir mal verraten wie man so etwas einfach vergessen kann?"  
  
"Naja wir hatten Spaß und zudem sind wir die einzigen Schüler die hier geblieben sind, das heißt entweder wir vertragen uns oder wir langweilen uns, schlagen könnten wir uns natürlich auch noch aber dann würde die Strafe uns die Ferien versauen - bleibt also nur ersteres!"  
  
"So ist das also, du wolltest wieder Hausaufgaben machen oder?"  
  
"Ja, wir sehen uns dann beim Abendessen." Harry lief sofort Richtung Bücherei, dass Sirius ihn am Morgen auch gefragt hatte ob sie eine Runde Quidditch spielen wollten hatte er total vergessen. Auch bemerkte er Sirius seltsamen Blick nicht mit dem er ihm folgte.  
  
"Was wollte dein Pate denn?"  
  
"Fragen seit wann wir miteinander auskommen ohne zu versuchen uns umzubringen!"  
  
"Die Frage ist berechtigt, aber so übel bist du wirklich nicht Potter!" War das gerade ein Kompliment von Malfoy?  
  
"Kann ich nur zurückgeben!" Den Rest des Tages arbeiteten sie einträchtig zusammen.  
Nehmt euch in Acht!  
  
Wer sehen kann was in den Sternen steht  
  
weiß was bald geschieht.  
  
Euer Schicksal steht dort  
  
seit Anbeginn der Zeit festgeschrieben!  
  
In eurer Nähe gibt es viele die  
  
die Zeichen deuten können.  
Dies ist meine letzte Warnung!  
  
heute ist es so weit,  
  
ihr müsst entscheiden welchen Weg ihr geht.  
  
Vertraut dem Orden und alles ist verloren!  
  
Folgt eurem Herzen und alles ist gewonnen!  
  
Das Licht wird euch führen,  
  
es kennt den Weg!  
  
Harry erwachte und saß kerzengerade im Bett. Das war deutlich gewesen, irgendetwas würde heute geschehen - er musste sofort zu Malfoy! Rasch zog er sich an und steckte seinen Zauberstab in seinen Ärmel, sein Gefühl sagte es wäre besser ihn heute dabei zu haben. Vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame stoppte er, was tat er da eigentlich? Sein erster Gedanke galt Malfoy! Gut sie hatten dieselben Träume und arbeiteten dadurch gezwungenermaßen zusammen. Aber dass das erste was ihm in den Sinn kam, der blonde Slytherin war, war schon irgendwie erschreckend. Wenn ihm das vor ein paar Wochen jemand erzählt hätte, er hätte ihn für verrückt erklärt! Aber es war so und es kam ihm richtig vor! Ach was solls, mit wem sollte er sonst darüber reden!  
  
Wie hieß es doch wenn man vom Teufel sprach oder in seinem Fall dachte, steht er vor einem.  
  
"Was denkst du?"  
  
"Irgendetwas passiert heute."  
  
"Ist nur die Frage ob gut oder schlecht."  
  
"Ich hab so das Gefühl dass wir das erst wissen werden wenn es soweit ist."  
  
"Auch Hunger?"  
  
"Ja aber dafür ist es noch zu früh." Harry grinste.  
  
"Nicht wenn man weiß wie man in die Küche kommt." Jetzt grinste auch Malfoy, gemeinsam gingen sie Richtung Küche.  
  
"Das hat geschmeckt!"  
  
"Jep."  
  
"Sag mal Potter was würden jetzt wohl deine Freunde und die anderen Gryffindors sagen?"  
  
"Wozu?"  
  
"Potter tu nicht blöder als du bist!"  
  
"Dich kann man wirklich leicht ärgern Malfoy. Keine Ahnung, aber ich bekäme bestimmt Ärger dafür einen Slytherin in den Gryffindorturm gelassen zu haben."  
  
"Vergiss nicht um im Turm um sechs Uhr morgens zu Frühstücken."  
  
"Das kommt noch erschwerend dazu und auch noch absolut freiwillig!" Zufrieden und satt lehnte Harry sich zurück, er fühlte sich gut. Der Traum schien in weite Ferne gerückt, Malfoys Anwesenheit war irgendwie normal. Man konnte gut mit ihm Reden und Diskutieren, auch hatte er immer eine passende Antwort parat. So arrogant wie er immer tat war der Slytherin auch nicht, er verhielt sich lediglich so wie andere es von ihm erwarteten. Und nach Malfoys entspannter Haltung zu gehen, fühlte dieser sich auch ausgesprochen wohl. Tja aus Feinden waren tatsächlich Freunde geworden, war nur die Frage ob das auch so bleiben würde wenn die Ferien zu Ende waren.  
  
"Malfoy kann ich dir ein Geheimnis anvertrauen?"  
  
"Hängt davon ab wie lukrativ es für mich wäre es zu verraten."  
  
"MALFOY!" Das spitzbübische Grinsen seines Gegenübers zeigte ihm allerdings das dieser ihn nur neckte. Langsam begann er von seinen Eltern und deren Rückkehr zu erzählen und Draco hörte zu ohne ihn ein einziges Mal zu unterbrechen.  
  
So miteinander beschäftigt bemerkte keiner den sich entfernenden Mann, der im Eingang des Turmes gestanden hatte.  
  
"Harry!" Harry war gerade auf dem Weg zu Sirius, als Dumbledore in abfing.  
  
"Ja Professor."  
  
"Ich wollte dir Sagen, das deine Eltern in einer Stunde kommen werden, vielleicht möchtest du dich vorher noch umziehen oder sonst etwas tun." Harry starrte den Professor. an, dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus.  
  
"Ja möchte ich! Sie entschuldigen mich?" Harry wartete die Antwort gar nicht mehr ab sondern rannte in Richtung Turm davon.  
  
"Mensch pass doch auf!" Draco sah Harry säuerlich an, wer wurde schon gerne über den Haufen gerannt!  
  
"Tschuldigung Malfoy, aber ich hab's eilig meine Eltern werden gleich kommen! Komm einfach mit ich will noch schnell in den Turm!" Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen konnte Draco sich nicht mehr zurück halten.  
  
"Potter du weißt doch was ich dir heute Morgen gesagt habe?"  
  
"Ja aber................."  
  
"Nichts aber du solltest vorsichtig sein, die Träume und vor allem der letzte haben uns ausdrücklich gewarnt."  
  
"Das weiß ich, aber versteh mich doch! Meine Eltern starben als ich ein Jahr alt war und ich bin bei Verwandten aufgewachsen, die mich hassen. Und verdammt noch mal ich werde mir das Wiedersehen mit meinen Eltern durch nichts verderben lassen!" In Harrys Augen schossen nach dieser leidenschaftlichen Rede grüne Funken.  
  
"Ist ja schon gut ich wollte das nur gesagt haben. Was willst du den jetzt hier?"  
  
"Mich umziehen, was denn sonst? Auch wenn ich nicht weiß was, ich möchte einen möglichst guten Eindruck auf sie machen, aber meine Klamotten sind nicht gerade der Hit." Draco verdrehte die Augen.  
  
"Wenn's weiter nichts ist, da kann man mit einem Zauber Abhilfe schaffen."  
  
"Wirklich?"  
  
"Mensch Potter, dir würde es wirklich nicht schaden auch außerhalb des Unterrichtes mal ein Buch zu lesen!"  
  
"Tu ich doch!"  
  
"Aber scheinbar kein vernünftiges und jetzt zeig mal was du so an Klamotten hast." Schulterzuckend führte Harry Draco in den Schlafsaal und zeigte ihm seine Anziehsachen.  
  
"Na da musst du aber erst noch Reinwachsen."  
  
"Sehr witzig, die Sachen haben meinem Cousin gehört und mit Zauberergeld kann man bei den Muggeln nun mal nichts kaufen." Draco blickte Harry seltsam an, sagte aber nichts weiter und nahm eine Hose und Hemd und legte es beiseite.  
  
"So und jetzt pass mal auf wie der Meister das macht!" Draco zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und richtete sie auf die vor ihm liegenden Kleidungsstücke.  
  
" Necoros "  
  
Und statt den alten Sachen von Dudley lagen dort nun eine schicke schwarze Hose und ein elegantes dunkelrotes Hemd.  
  
"Malfoy du bist phantastisch!" Lässig fuhr der sich durch das Haar.  
  
"Ich weiß, aber gut dass du das auch endlich einsiehst. Aber jetzt zieh dich lieber um, die Sachen passen sich wenn du sie anhast automatisch deiner Größe an. Den Spruch solltest du dir übrigens merken." Harry schnappte sich die Klamotten und verschwand hinter Rons Bett.  
  
"Wie funktioniert der Spruch eigentlich genau?"  
  
"Du musst dir bloß vorstellen wie die Sachen aussehen sollen und schon hast du aus alt neu gemacht. Würde ich an deiner stelle mit allen Sachen in deinem Koffer machen, die haben ne Generalüberholung dringend nötig! Geht aber mit allen Sachen nur einmal du solltest also ziemlich genau wissen was du haben willst." Draco konnte sich ein überhebliches Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Das blöde Gegrinse kannst du gleich sein lassen Malfoy." Harry brauchte Malfoy nicht zu sehen um zu wissen was dieser für einen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt hatte. Fertig angezogen trat er hervor und blickte fragend zu dem Blonden Slytherin."  
  
"Jetzt Potter, würden dir die Weiber wenn sie da wären alle hinterher laufen."  
  
"Meinst du?"  
  
"Hey ich bin ein Kerl ich mach dir doch keine Komplimente!" Jetzt grinste Harry unverschämt.  
  
"Sicher?"  
  
"POTTER!"  
  
"Danke Malfoy." Eine leichte Röte überzog Dracos Wangen.  
  
"Bild dir nichts drauf ein wenn du nicht zu spät kommen willst sollten wir jetzt gehen." Harry folgte Malfoy schweigend, der Slytherin war manchmal recht einfach zu durchschauen. Vor allem seit er ihn besser kannte, das Dankeschön war ihm peinlich gewesen.  
  
Vor der großen Halle kam ihnen Remus entgegen. Er starte etwas verwirrt zu Draco, sagte aber nichts.  
  
"Na aufgeregt?"  
  
"Ja, sind sie schon da?"  
  
"Nein noch nicht aber wenn du mit raus kommst kannst du sie draußen begrüßen, die Kutsche dürfte jeden Augenblick kommen." Zu dritt gingen sie raus in die klirrende Kälte, keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort - jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Harry war nervös und ängstlich und wusste nicht wie er sich genau verhalten sollte. Draco war misstrauisch und hoffte doch für Harry, dass diesem nicht noch eine böse Überraschung bevorstand. Und Remus wusste nicht was er von den Beiden halten sollte, gut gestern hatte er sich gefreut, es wurde schließlich Zeit dass sich die Beiden wie Erwachsene benamen. Aber nach dem was Sirius ihm heute erzählt hatte, wusste er nicht mehr was er von der offenbar entstandenen Freundschaft halten sollte.  
  
Ihre Gedanken wurden von den Geräuschen der herannahenden Kutsche unterbrochen, erst jetzt bemerkten sie, dass auch die anderen sich zu ihnen gesellt hatten.  
  
Harry hingegen nahm nichts mehr außer der nun in der Einfahrt auftauchende Kutsche war und als diese hielt konnte er seinen Blick nicht von der sich öffnenden Tür wenden. Da waren sie, seine Eltern, Lili und James Potter und sie sahen genauso aus wie auf den Photos. Wie in Trance ging er auf sie zu. Kurz bevor er sie ereichte geschahen mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig. Seine Eltern beschleunigten ihre Schritte um ihm entgegen zu eilen. Malfoy rief plötzlich seinen Namen und Sirius und Remus stürmten nach vorne. Wie aus einer anderen Welt hörte Harry auf einmal ihre Stimmen die seinen Namen riefen und dann war überall nur noch eine blendende Helligkeit.  
  
Harry fühlte, wie dieses Licht ihn abtastete und ihn zu durchdringen schien, das Licht schien auf irgendetwas zu warten. Er blickte in Richtung seiner Eltern nahm diese aber nur verschwommen war, sie schienen in der Zeit still zu stehen. Neben ihm tauchte plötzlich eine Gestalt auf.  
  
Malfoy!  
  
Diesen konnte er klar und deutlich erkennen er blickte noch einmal zu seinen Eltern und nickte dann dem Jungen neben sich zu. Dieser ergriff seine Hand und sofort wurden sie von wohliger Wärme eingehüllt die sie sanft in die Dunkelheit überleitete. 


	2. Ein neuer Traum und neue Fragen Ausserde...

Sorry das ihr so lange warten musstet! Meine Beatleserin hatte leider keine zeit, daher hat es etwas gedauert. Zur entschädigung gibt es Morgen oder Übermorgen aber schon das nächste Kapitel. Bedankenmöchte ich mich auch noch bei allen Lessern denen meine Geschichte gefallen hat und hoffentlich noch gefällt und die mir so lieb gereviet haben. Nochmal Sorry für das lange warten!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Als Harry aufwachte, war es bereits Zeit für das Abendessen, also machte er sich auf den Weg. Am liebsten wäre er durch die Gänge getanzt, aber er konnte sich gerade noch beherrschen. Bevor er die große Halle betrat, wurde er von Professor Lupin abgefangen. "Hallo Harry - na, wie fühlst du dich?" "Eigentlich könnte es mir nicht besser gehen!" gestand Harry grinsend. "Ich weiß, was du meinst, aber versuch' dir vorerst nichts anmerken zu lassen - außer uns beiden und Dumbledore weiß es noch niemand." "Ich werde es versuchen, auch wenn's schwerfällt! Professor, meinen Sie, meine Eltern werden sich freuen, mich zu sehen?" "Natürlich, Harry! Ich kann mich noch gut erinnern, wie sie sich gefreut haben, als Lily schwanger wurde - und erst, als du da warst ... Glaub' mir, sie können es sicher kaum abwarten, dich wieder zu sehen! "Danke!" "Ach was - und jetzt komm, sonst haben uns die Anderen nichts mehr übrig gelassen." Gemeinsam betraten sie die Halle und setzten sich zu den anderen. Da nur zwei Schüler geblieben waren, aßen sie mit den Lehren zusammen an einem kleinen Tisch. Harry und Lupin setzten sich auf die zwei freien Plätze neben Dumbledore. Nachdem alle mit dem Essen fertig waren, lehnte Dumbledore sich entspannt zurück. "Nun, da wir über die Feiertage nur so wenige sind, dachte ich. dass wir die diesjährige Feier nicht hier abhalten, sondern in dem kleinem Raum hier nebenan. Ich finde, das ist gemütlicher - oder was meint ihr?" Außer Mafoy, der verächtlich das Gesicht verzog und Snape, der schlecht gelaunt wie immer aussah, waren alle einverstanden. Sie unterhielten sich alle noch eine Weile, und als Harry die Augen zuzufallen begannen, schickte Lupin ihn zu Bett - was ihm einem spöttischen Blick von Draco bescherte, jedoch nur bis dieser von Snape ebenfalls dorthin beordert wurde. Ohne ihn zu beachten, marschierte Draco an ihm vorbei, er wollte demnach noch immer nicht mit ihm reden. Als Harry im verlassenen Schlafsaal angekommen war, seufzte er. Ihn erwarteten noch ein paar langweilige Tage - aber die Vorfreude würde sie erträglicher machen. Er legte sich auf sein Bett und dachte über das nach, was er heute alles erfahren hatte, und irgendwann war er dann eingeschlafen.  
  
Wer glaubt, zu wissen, weiß oft nichts! Wer glaubt, weise zu sein ist meist ein Narr!  
  
Was gut gemeint, führt oft ins Verderben, Was richtig erscheint, ist oft falsch!  
  
Die Zwillingssterne sind nun vereint, zwar noch getrennt durch Hass und Stolz, aber bereit.  
  
So merkt euch gut Vertraut dem Orden nicht zu sehr, den Aufstieg fürchtet er zu sehr! Was nicht verstanden wird, wird meist gefürchtet!  
  
Merkt euch diese Worte gut und vergesst sie nicht. Denn bald ist es Zeit, Orion wartet schon auf euch!  
  
Abrupt wachte Harry auf. Schon wieder diese Stimme! Wenn auch diesmal mit einem anderen Vers, aber er verstand es trotzdem nicht. Aus welchem Grund sollte er dem Orden nicht trauen, und wieso wurde ständig Orion erwähnt? Das Einzige, das er unter diesem Namen kannte, war ein Sternbild, das als Gürtel des Orion bezeichnet wurde - vielleicht konnte er ja in der Bücherei etwas darüber finden. Als er darüber nachdachte, fiel ihm noch etwas auf, das diesmal anders gewesen war. Die Stimme hatte offenbar nicht nur mit ihm gesprochen. Sie hatte die Mehrzahl verwendet. Hieß das, dass Draco den gleichen Traum zur gleichen Zeit gehabt hatte? Er würde ihn nach dem Frühstück fragen. Harry blickte auf seinen Wecker - Hermine hatte ihn so verzaubert, dass er auch in Hogwarts funktionierte - sechs Uhr. Da konnte er ja auch gleich aufstehen, an Schlafen war ohnehin nicht mehr zu denken. Als er angezogen war, machte er sich auf den Weg in die Bücherei. Bis zum Frühstück dauerte es noch eine weile - da konnte er die Zeit auch sinnvoll nutzen. Als er die Bbliothek erreicht hatte, hätte er am liebsten gleich wieder kehrt gemacht! An einem der Tische, mit einem Stapel Bücher vor sich, saß Draco Malfoy. "Was willst du denn hier, Potter?" "Ich nehme an, das Gleiche wie du." "Wie kommst du den auf die Idee, das ich das gleiche wie du tun würde?" "Ganz einfach, Malfoy - weil du nur Bücher über Astrologie vor dir liegen hast und gerade ein Kapitel über das Band des Orions liest." Malfoy sah in wütend an und seufzte schließlich. "Also gut, Potter du hast Recht ... Und? Bist du aus diesen Träumen - oder wie auch immer man das nennen soll - schlau geworden?" "Nein, deshalb bin ich ja hier." "Dann setz' dich, nimm dir ein Buch, halt' die Klappe und stör' mich nicht." Na, das konnte ja heiter werden - und langweilig ... Wenn er mit Hermine und Ron hier war, unterhielten sie sich wenigstens. Nach einer halben Stunde gab Harry auf. Er hatte bisher nichts gefunden, was er nicht schon wußte. Malfoy ging es scheinbar nicht anders, denn er knallte das Buch, in dem er las, entnervt auf den Tisch. "Sonst noch Ideen, Potter?" "Wie wär's mit Astronomie?" "So schlau war ich auch schon, mit dem gleichen Ergebnis." Harry seufzte. Wo also sonst ansetzen? "Und wenn wir es mit einem anderen Teil der Verse versuchen?" "Na dann sag', mit welchen." Harry überlegte kurz. "Die Zwillingssterne!" Malfoy verdrehte die Augen. Das war wohl etwas, was er nicht wissen wollte. "Aber nicht auf leeren Magen, Potter. Nach dem Frühstück wieder hier." Sprach's und verschwand. Harry tat es ihm gleich. Etwas Schlimmeres, als mit Malfoy zusammenzuarbeiten, gab es definitiv nicht - da wäre Voldemord noch erträglicher!  
  
Harry nahm seine Brille ab und rieb sich müde über die Augen. Er und Malfoy saßen jetzt schon seit Stunden über sämtlichen Büchern, die etwas mit Orion oder Zwillingssternen zu tun hatten - und nach drei Tagen hing es ihm langsam zum Hals heraus - zum einen, dass sie noch nichts wirklich Wichtiges herausgefunden hatten, und zum anderen Malfoys großkotzige Art. "Was ist, Potter?" "Wir sollten eine Pause machen, sonst können wir uns nicht mehr konzentrieren." "Der erste vernünftige Vorschlag, den ich von dir höre! Wie wär's, wenn wir vorher kurz zusammenfassen, was wir wissen?" Malfoy konnte seine Beleidigungen wirklich zuckersüß verkleiden, aber Harry verkniff sich jeden Kommentar und nickte nur. "Also - der Gürtel oder auch das Band des Orion ist eine Konstellation aus drei Sternen, die zwar von der Erde aus gut zu sehen sind, aber in der Magie keine wichtige Rolle spielen. Über das Licht Orions haben wir nichts gefunden, was heißen könnte, dass nichts darüber bekannt ist oder wir in den falschen Büchern gesucht haben!" Harry sah Draco anerkennend an. Er hatte alles mit wenigen Worten auf den Punkt gebracht. "Stimmt! Aber über Zwillingssterne haben wir auch nicht viel mehr herausgefunden. Das sind Sterne von gleicher Größe und Konsistenz, die meist nah bei einander sind, aber auch Milliarden von Lichtjahren voneinander getrennt existieren können. Die Bezeichnung 'Zwillingssterne' wird aber auch noch in einem anderen Zusammenhang erwähnt - so werden manchmal Menschen bezeichnet, die unter dem gleichen Stern geboren wurden und viele Gemeinsamkeiten besitzen, wodurch sie zusammen über unglaubliche magische Fähigkeiten verfügen. "Logische Konsequenz daraus?" "Keine Ahnung." "Mensch, Potter, wie bist du bisher eigentlich versetzt worden - hat die Granger dir immer geholfen oder was?" "Was soll das denn jetzt wieder heißen?" Malfoy sah ihn überheblich an. "Denk doch mal nach, was die Stimme gesagt hat ... Also - wann hast du Geburtstag?" "Am elften August." "Da sieht man mal wieder, wie ungerecht das Leben ist. Die Stimme hat die Wahrheit gesagt wir sind am gleichen Tag geboren." Nach diesen Worten blickte Malfoy ihn deprimiert an und seufzte theatralisch. "Weißt du was? Du würdest einen wirklich guten Schauspieler abgeben!" "Pass auf, Potter du scheinst ja noch schlagfertig zu werden auf deine alten Tage - nicht, dass du noch etwas von mir lernst." "Keine Sorge, so etwas wird niemals passieren!" "Da bin ich aber beruhigt." Harry atmete durch und blickte kurz aus dem Fenster. So kamen sie nicht weiter. "Also gut, Malfoy - ich mache diesen Vorschlag nur einmal und dann nie wieder. Wie wäre es, wenn wir, anstatt einander anzugiften, wirklich zusammen arbeiten würden? Ohne Geheimnisse? Das heißt - Waffenstillstand?" "Potter, du gönnst mir aber auch gar nichts ... Aber gut, ich bin einverstanden." Geschmeidig stand Malfoy auf und hielt Harry eine Hand hin.  
  
Harry tat es ihm gleich und ergriff die dargebotene Hand.  
  
Harry stapfte langsam durch den Schnee. Es war ein herrlicher Wintertag, der förmlich zum Spazierengehen einlud, und zudem hing ihm die Bücherei inzwischen wirklich nur noch zum Hals heraus. Malfoy war es nicht anders ergangen, und so hatten sie das Schloß in unterschiedliche Richtungen verlassen. Auch wenn momentan Frieden zwischen ihnen herrschte, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass sie einander besser leiden konnten. Aber eins musste er ihm zugestehen - er brachte die Dinge schnell auf den Punkt und erstellte Zusammenhänge, wo Harry keine gesehen hatte. Als er ihm von dem Orden erzählt hatte, war Malfoy sofort klar gewesen, dass die Stimme sie genau davor gewarnt hatte. Harry war dieser Gedanke zwar auch kurz gekommen, aber er hatte ihn sofort wieder verworfen, da er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass Dumbledore etwas tun würde, das ihm schadete. Nur hatte Malfoy ihn darauf hingewiesen, dass der Orden nicht nur aus Dumbledore bestand und sie die anderen Mitglieder, von Ausnahmen abgesehen, nicht kannten. Außerdem war laut ihm 'der Weg zur Hölle mit guten Absichten gepflastert'.  
  
Und so ungern Harry ihm zustimmte - so unrecht hatte er mit diesem Satz nicht! Von solchen und anderen Gedanken abgelenkt, bemerkte er nicht die Gestalt, die auf ihn zukam. "Na, worüber denkst du denn nach?" "Sirius!" Harry blickte erstaunt auf und tatsächlich stand sein Pate grinsend vor ihm. "Eigentlich dürftest du gar nicht so überrascht sein - Dumbledore hat dir doch gesagt, ich würde kommen." "Ja - aber nicht wann!" "Tja - dann also ... Überaschung!" Harry stimmte in Sirius' Lachen ein. Es war schön, ihn wiederzusehen. "Was hältst du davon, wenn wir hoch zum Schloß gehen und eine heiße Tasse Kakao trinken? Ich glaube, Dumbledore hat so etwas organisiert." "Klingt gut." Gemeinsam, in einträchtigem Schweigen, traten sie den Rückweg an. In der großen Halle setzten sie sich an den Gryffindore-Tisch und jeder nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. "Hast du sie schon gesehen?" Sirius' Lächeln zeigte Harry, dass er schon auf diese Frage gewartet hatte. "Ja. Es geht ihnen gut, und sie freuen sich schon darauf, dich zu sehen!" "Meinst du, sie werden mich mögen?" Sirius sah ihn liebevoll, an bevor er antwortete: "Natürlich! Ich habe ihnen schon viel von dir erzählt, und sie sind sehr stolz auf dich - glaub' mir, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen!" Harry nippte an seinem Kakao. Es tat gut, mit Sirius zu reden. Ob er mit ihm auch über seine Träume reden sollte und von der Zweckgemeinschaft mit Malfoy? Aber so schnell dieser Gedanke gekommen war, so schnell schob er ihn auch wieder beiseite. Es war, als ob irgend etwas - oder jemand - es ihm unmöglich machte, mit jemand anderem als Malfoy darüber zu reden. "Kopf hoch, Harry, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen." Auch wenn Sirius dachte, dass er sich wegen seiner Eltern den Kopf zerbrach, tat seine Aufmunterung doch gut. "Danke. Du, Sirius - was ist der Orden eigentlich genau? Professor Dumbledore hat mir zwar gesagt, dass meine Eltern mir alles erklären werden, aber ich wüßte gerne vorher schon etwas." "Ich denke auch, dass das die Aufgabe von James und Lily ist. Wären sie nicht zurück geholt worden, hätte ich es getan, aber so ist es an ihnen." "Oh ... na gut, wenn ihr meint ..." "Neugierig wie immer, was, Harry? Naja, etwas kann ich dir aber doch verraten." Harry sah Sirius aufmerksam an. "Seit dem Sommer, da die Bedrohung durch Voldemord wieder zugenommen hat, hat der Orden wieder einen Stützpunkt in Hosgemed." "In Hosgemed? Und wieso 'wieder'?" "Meinst du etwa, Voldemord hat Hogwards nur wegen Dumbledore nicht angegriffen? Nein - der Orden hatte schon einmal hier einen Stützpunkt, zum Schutz der Schule." "Und wo ist es?" "Nun - wo würdest du etwas in Hosgemed verstecken, das niemand finden soll? Über welchen Ort wärest Du Dir sicher, dass niemand auf die Idee kommt, dort hinzugehen?" Harry überlegte kurz - und dann dämmerte es ihm.  
  
"Die Heulende Hütte!" Dort hatte sich auch Sirius während seines dritten Schuljahres versteckt, um irgendwie an Petingrew heranzukommen, und zuvor war sie das monatliche Versteck für Professor Lupin gewesen. Seitdem ging das Gerücht um, dass es in der Hütte spuke, und jeder im Dorf mied sie. "Treffer, aber jetzt genug davon! Was gibt es sonst noch so?" Und so verging der Nachmittag - sie unterhielten sich über alles Mögliche, und Harry erfuhr noch sehr viel über seine Eltern.  
  
Als Lupin dann später dazu kam, verabschiedete Harry sich nach einer Weile, da die Erwachsenen bestimmt vieles zu bereden hatten, und außerdem mußte er mit Malfoy sprechen. Der wartete auch schon in der Bibliothek. "Ich habe schon mitbekommen, was los ist - und? Hat er dir etwas über den Orden verraten?" "Nur, dass sie einen Stützpunkt in der Heulenden Hütte haben." "Jetzt fängt es an, interessant zu werden, Potter - das heißt, wir müssen vorsichtig sein und dürfen uns nicht verraten." "Das brauchst du mir nicht zu sagen - für wie blöd hältst du mich?" "Glaub mir, Potter, DAS willst du gar nicht wissen!" Wenn Blicke hätten töten können, wäre Malfoy jetzt tot umgefallen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Hoffe euch hats gefallen und ihr reviet mir schön. BITTE, BITTE, BITTE! Ich brauch das einfach! Achja sagt mir was ich verbessern sollte und was nicht so gut war, würde aber auch gerne wissen was euch gefällt. :-))  
  
Cat 


	3. Aus Feinden werden Freunde

Wie versprochen geht es diesmal schneller weiter!  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Harry blickte irritiert zu Sirius. Hatte dieser ihn gerade etwas gefragt?  
  
"Du Sirius was hast du gerade gesagt?"  
  
"Ich wollte wissen ob du Lust hättest mit mir eine Runde Quidditch zu spielen?"  
  
"Tut mir leid, aber ich wollte noch in die Bücherei." Jetzt sah Sirius ihn perplex an.  
  
"Was gibt es denn da so Wichtiges? Du bist jetzt schon seit Tagen da!"  
  
"Na ja, ich möchte meine Hausaufgaben fertig haben bevor sie kommen."  
  
"Verstehe damit du deine Zeit nur mit Lili und James verbringen kannst und dich um nichts anderes kümmern musst." Jetzt lächelte Harry.  
  
"Genau! Danke das du es verstehst, ich geh dann mal wir sehn uns dann ja beim Essen." Mit einem entschuldigenden Blick machte er sich auf den Weg. Es war einfacher gewesen als er gedacht hatte Sirius zu belügen. Aber jetzt sollte er sich besser beeilen, Malfoy wartete bestimmt schon auf ihn.  
  
"Wo warst du so lange Potter?" Langsam wurde er zum Hellseher!  
  
"Ich hab mich noch mit Sirius unterhalten. Schon eine Idee was wir jetzt versuchen?" Langsam gingen ihnen die Optionen aus. Sie hatte alle Bücher die für jeden zugänglich waren durch und dank einer Erlaubnis von Snape für Malfoy auch die der verbotenen Abteilung.  
  
"Ich würde jetzt gerne ja sagen, aber mir fällt nichts mehr ein." Harry ließ sich frustriert auf den Platz gegenüber von Malfoy fallen. Tja was nun? Warten bis irgendetwas geschah oder in Aktion treten? Normalerweise würde er ja das letztere tun, nur dass er diesmal keinen Anhaltspunkt hatte, was er unternehmen sollte.  
  
"Potter ich mache diesen Vorschlag zwar nicht gerne aber außer dir ist ja niemand hier und wir brauchen beide einen freien Kopf. Wie wär's mit einer Partie Quidditch?"  
  
Harry wischte sich die schweißnassen Haare aus der Stirn, das hatte Spaß gemacht! Er liebte es wenn ihm der Wind um die Ohren pfiff und sein Besen unter ihm vibrierte. Es war ein Gefühl der absoluten Freiheit und durch nichts zu übertreffen. Was aber das sonderbare war, es hatte Spaß gemacht sich im fairen Wettstreit mit Malfoy zu messen - das erste Mal! Sie hatten sich nichts geschenkt und jeder hatte versucht bei dem anderen eine Schwachstelle zu finden und diese auszunutzen. Mit dem Ergebnis, dass es jetzt Zeit fürs Mittagessen war und sie total verschwitzt aber auch durchgefroren waren.  
  
"Weißt du Potter, das sollten wir bei Gelegenheit wiederholen!" Gemeinsam stellten sie ihre Besen neben der Treppe ab.  
  
"Jederzeit und dann krieg ich dich!"  
  
"Träum weiter!"  
  
" Davon träum ich jede Nacht."  
  
Malfoy sah ihn erschrocken an: "Jetzt wird's unheimlich .. ich auch.......Allerdings besiege ich dich da MAL WIEDER - nicht das du das jetzt falsch verstehst!"  
  
Gut gelaunt und lachend kamen sie in die große Halle und bemerkten nicht die verblüfften Blicke der Anderen.  
  
Gemeinsam setzten sie sich und redeten weiter, ihre Unterhaltung wurde allerdings durch das Essen unterbrochen.  
  
Nach dem Essen wollte er wieder mit Malfoy zur Bücherei - irgendwie war jetzt wieder mit mehr Elan bei der Sache. Doch Sirius zog ihn beiseite. Malfoy gab mit einem Nicken zu verstehen, dass er schon vorgehen würde.  
  
"Harry wo warst du eigentlich, als ich in die Bücherei wollte warst du nicht da und dann kommst fröhlich und friedlich mit Malfoy zum Essen?!"  
  
"Ähm.........naja wi...............ich konnte mich nicht mehr konzentrieren und Malfoy hatte die Idee das wir ne Partie Quidditch spielen könnte, da wi.......ich mich hinterher bestimmt wieder besser auf un........meine Arbeit konzentrieren könnte."  
  
"Und seit wann versteht ihr euch so gut, ich dachte immer ihr könntet euch nicht leiden?" Harry guckte verdutzt irgendwie hatten er und scheinbar auch Malfoy das total vergessen.  
  
"Ich glaube das haben wir vergessen." Sirius Blick nach zu urteilen waren diese Worte nicht mit Gold zu bezahlen.  
  
"Kannst du mir mal verraten wie man so etwas einfach vergessen kann?"  
  
"Naja wir hatten Spaß und zudem sind wir die einzigen Schüler die hier geblieben sind, das heißt entweder wir vertragen uns oder wir langweilen uns, schlagen könnten wir uns natürlich auch noch aber dann würde die Strafe uns die Ferien versauen - bleibt also nur ersteres!"  
  
"So ist das also, du wolltest wieder Hausaufgaben machen oder?"  
  
"Ja, wir sehen uns dann beim Abendessen." Harry lief sofort Richtung Bücherei, dass Sirius ihn am Morgen auch gefragt hatte ob sie eine Runde Quidditch spielen wollten hatte er total vergessen. Auch bemerkte er Sirius seltsamen Blick nicht mit dem er ihm folgte.  
  
"Was wollte dein Pate denn?"  
  
"Fragen seit wann wir miteinander auskommen ohne zu versuchen uns umzubringen!"  
  
"Die Frage ist berechtigt, aber so übel bist du wirklich nicht Potter!" War das gerade ein Kompliment von Malfoy?  
  
"Kann ich nur zurückgeben!" Den Rest des Tages arbeiteten sie einträchtig zusammen.  
Nehmt euch in Acht!  
  
Wer sehen kann was in den Sternen steht  
  
weiß was bald geschieht.  
  
Euer Schicksal steht dort  
  
seit Anbeginn der Zeit festgeschrieben!  
  
In eurer Nähe gibt es viele die  
  
die Zeichen deuten können.  
Dies ist meine letzte Warnung!  
  
heute ist es so weit,  
  
ihr müsst entscheiden welchen Weg ihr geht.  
  
Vertraut dem Orden und alles ist verloren!  
  
Folgt eurem Herzen und alles ist gewonnen!  
  
Das Licht wird euch führen,  
  
es kennt den Weg!  
  
Harry erwachte und saß kerzengerade im Bett. Das war deutlich gewesen, irgendetwas würde heute geschehen - er musste sofort zu Malfoy! Rasch zog er sich an und steckte seinen Zauberstab in seinen Ärmel, sein Gefühl sagte es wäre besser ihn heute dabei zu haben. Vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame stoppte er, was tat er da eigentlich? Sein erster Gedanke galt Malfoy! Gut sie hatten dieselben Träume und arbeiteten dadurch gezwungenermaßen zusammen. Aber dass das erste was ihm in den Sinn kam, der blonde Slytherin war, war schon irgendwie erschreckend. Wenn ihm das vor ein paar Wochen jemand erzählt hätte, er hätte ihn für verrückt erklärt! Aber es war so und es kam ihm richtig vor! Ach was solls, mit wem sollte er sonst darüber reden!  
  
Wie hieß es doch wenn man vom Teufel sprach oder in seinem Fall dachte, steht er vor einem.  
  
"Was denkst du?"  
  
"Irgendetwas passiert heute."  
  
"Ist nur die Frage ob gut oder schlecht."  
  
"Ich hab so das Gefühl dass wir das erst wissen werden wenn es soweit ist."  
  
"Auch Hunger?"  
  
"Ja aber dafür ist es noch zu früh." Harry grinste.  
  
"Nicht wenn man weiß wie man in die Küche kommt." Jetzt grinste auch Malfoy, gemeinsam gingen sie Richtung Küche.  
  
"Das hat geschmeckt!"  
  
"Jep."  
  
"Sag mal Potter was würden jetzt wohl deine Freunde und die anderen Gryffindors sagen?"  
  
"Wozu?"  
  
"Potter tu nicht blöder als du bist!"  
  
"Dich kann man wirklich leicht ärgern Malfoy. Keine Ahnung, aber ich bekäme bestimmt Ärger dafür einen Slytherin in den Gryffindorturm gelassen zu haben."  
  
"Vergiss nicht um im Turm um sechs Uhr morgens zu Frühstücken."  
  
"Das kommt noch erschwerend dazu und auch noch absolut freiwillig!" Zufrieden und satt lehnte Harry sich zurück, er fühlte sich gut. Der Traum schien in weite Ferne gerückt, Malfoys Anwesenheit war irgendwie normal. Man konnte gut mit ihm Reden und Diskutieren, auch hatte er immer eine passende Antwort parat. So arrogant wie er immer tat war der Slytherin auch nicht, er verhielt sich lediglich so wie andere es von ihm erwarteten. Und nach Malfoys entspannter Haltung zu gehen, fühlte dieser sich auch ausgesprochen wohl. Tja aus Feinden waren tatsächlich Freunde geworden, war nur die Frage ob das auch so bleiben würde wenn die Ferien zu Ende waren.  
  
"Malfoy kann ich dir ein Geheimnis anvertrauen?"  
  
"Hängt davon ab wie lukrativ es für mich wäre es zu verraten."  
  
"MALFOY!" Das spitzbübische Grinsen seines Gegenübers zeigte ihm allerdings das dieser ihn nur neckte. Langsam begann er von seinen Eltern und deren Rückkehr zu erzählen und Draco hörte zu ohne ihn ein einziges Mal zu unterbrechen.  
  
So miteinander beschäftigt bemerkte keiner den sich entfernenden Mann, der im Eingang des Turmes gestanden hatte.  
  
"Harry!" Harry war gerade auf dem Weg zu Sirius, als Dumbledore in abfing.  
  
"Ja Professor."  
  
"Ich wollte dir Sagen, das deine Eltern in einer Stunde kommen werden, vielleicht möchtest du dich vorher noch umziehen oder sonst etwas tun." Harry starrte den Professor. an, dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus.  
  
"Ja möchte ich! Sie entschuldigen mich?" Harry wartete die Antwort gar nicht mehr ab sondern rannte in Richtung Turm davon.  
  
"Mensch pass doch auf!" Draco sah Harry säuerlich an, wer wurde schon gerne über den Haufen gerannt!  
  
"Tschuldigung Malfoy, aber ich hab's eilig meine Eltern werden gleich kommen! Komm einfach mit ich will noch schnell in den Turm!" Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen konnte Draco sich nicht mehr zurück halten.  
  
"Potter du weißt doch was ich dir heute Morgen gesagt habe?"  
  
"Ja aber................."  
  
"Nichts aber du solltest vorsichtig sein, die Träume und vor allem der letzte haben uns ausdrücklich gewarnt."  
  
"Das weiß ich, aber versteh mich doch! Meine Eltern starben als ich ein Jahr alt war und ich bin bei Verwandten aufgewachsen, die mich hassen. Und verdammt noch mal ich werde mir das Wiedersehen mit meinen Eltern durch nichts verderben lassen!" In Harrys Augen schossen nach dieser leidenschaftlichen Rede grüne Funken.  
  
"Ist ja schon gut ich wollte das nur gesagt haben. Was willst du den jetzt hier?"  
  
"Mich umziehen, was denn sonst? Auch wenn ich nicht weiß was, ich möchte einen möglichst guten Eindruck auf sie machen, aber meine Klamotten sind nicht gerade der Hit." Draco verdrehte die Augen.  
  
"Wenn's weiter nichts ist, da kann man mit einem Zauber Abhilfe schaffen."  
  
"Wirklich?"  
  
"Mensch Potter, dir würde es wirklich nicht schaden auch außerhalb des Unterrichtes mal ein Buch zu lesen!"  
  
"Tu ich doch!"  
  
"Aber scheinbar kein vernünftiges und jetzt zeig mal was du so an Klamotten hast." Schulterzuckend führte Harry Draco in den Schlafsaal und zeigte ihm seine Anziehsachen.  
  
"Na da musst du aber erst noch Reinwachsen."  
  
"Sehr witzig, die Sachen haben meinem Cousin gehört und mit Zauberergeld kann man bei den Muggeln nun mal nichts kaufen." Draco blickte Harry seltsam an, sagte aber nichts weiter und nahm eine Hose und Hemd und legte es beiseite.  
  
"So und jetzt pass mal auf wie der Meister das macht!" Draco zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und richtete sie auf die vor ihm liegenden Kleidungsstücke.  
  
" Necoros "  
  
Und statt den alten Sachen von Dudley lagen dort nun eine schicke schwarze Hose und ein elegantes dunkelrotes Hemd.  
  
"Malfoy du bist phantastisch!" Lässig fuhr der sich durch das Haar.  
  
"Ich weiß, aber gut dass du das auch endlich einsiehst. Aber jetzt zieh dich lieber um, die Sachen passen sich wenn du sie anhast automatisch deiner Größe an. Den Spruch solltest du dir übrigens merken." Harry schnappte sich die Klamotten und verschwand hinter Rons Bett.  
  
"Wie funktioniert der Spruch eigentlich genau?"  
  
"Du musst dir bloß vorstellen wie die Sachen aussehen sollen und schon hast du aus alt neu gemacht. Würde ich an deiner stelle mit allen Sachen in deinem Koffer machen, die haben ne Generalüberholung dringend nötig! Geht aber mit allen Sachen nur einmal du solltest also ziemlich genau wissen was du haben willst." Draco konnte sich ein überhebliches Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Das blöde Gegrinse kannst du gleich sein lassen Malfoy." Harry brauchte Malfoy nicht zu sehen um zu wissen was dieser für einen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt hatte. Fertig angezogen trat er hervor und blickte fragend zu dem Blonden Slytherin."  
  
"Jetzt Potter, würden dir die Weiber wenn sie da wären alle hinterher laufen."  
  
"Meinst du?"  
  
"Hey ich bin ein Kerl ich mach dir doch keine Komplimente!" Jetzt grinste Harry unverschämt.  
  
"Sicher?"  
  
"POTTER!"  
  
"Danke Malfoy." Eine leichte Röte überzog Dracos Wangen.  
  
"Bild dir nichts drauf ein wenn du nicht zu spät kommen willst sollten wir jetzt gehen." Harry folgte Malfoy schweigend, der Slytherin war manchmal recht einfach zu durchschauen. Vor allem seit er ihn besser kannte, das Dankeschön war ihm peinlich gewesen.  
  
Vor der großen Halle kam ihnen Remus entgegen. Er starte etwas verwirrt zu Draco, sagte aber nichts.  
  
"Na aufgeregt?"  
  
"Ja, sind sie schon da?"  
  
"Nein noch nicht aber wenn du mit raus kommst kannst du sie draußen begrüßen, die Kutsche dürfte jeden Augenblick kommen." Zu dritt gingen sie raus in die klirrende Kälte, keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort - jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Harry war nervös und ängstlich und wusste nicht wie er sich genau verhalten sollte. Draco war misstrauisch und hoffte doch für Harry, dass diesem nicht noch eine böse Überraschung bevorstand. Und Remus wusste nicht was er von den Beiden halten sollte, gut gestern hatte er sich gefreut, es wurde schließlich Zeit dass sich die Beiden wie Erwachsene benamen. Aber nach dem was Sirius ihm heute erzählt hatte, wusste er nicht mehr was er von der offenbar entstandenen Freundschaft halten sollte.  
  
Ihre Gedanken wurden von den Geräuschen der herannahenden Kutsche unterbrochen, erst jetzt bemerkten sie, dass auch die anderen sich zu ihnen gesellt hatten.  
  
Harry hingegen nahm nichts mehr außer der nun in der Einfahrt auftauchende Kutsche war und als diese hielt konnte er seinen Blick nicht von der sich öffnenden Tür wenden. Da waren sie, seine Eltern, Lili und James Potter und sie sahen genauso aus wie auf den Photos. Wie in Trance ging er auf sie zu. Kurz bevor er sie ereichte geschahen mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig. Seine Eltern beschleunigten ihre Schritte um ihm entgegen zu eilen. Malfoy rief plötzlich seinen Namen und Sirius und Remus stürmten nach vorne. Wie aus einer anderen Welt hörte Harry auf einmal ihre Stimmen die seinen Namen riefen und dann war überall nur noch eine blendende Helligkeit.  
  
Harry fühlte, wie dieses Licht ihn abtastete und ihn zu durchdringen schien, das Licht schien auf irgendetwas zu warten. Er blickte in Richtung seiner Eltern nahm diese aber nur verschwommen war, sie schienen in der Zeit still zu stehen. Neben ihm tauchte plötzlich eine Gestalt auf.  
  
Malfoy!  
  
Diesen konnte er klar und deutlich erkennen er blickte noch einmal zu seinen Eltern und nickte dann dem Jungen neben sich zu. Dieser ergriff seine Hand und sofort wurden sie von wohliger Wärme eingehüllt die sie sanft in die Dunkelheit überleitete. 


End file.
